


Letters from the Heart

by DarknessAndFyre



Series: Us and Them Makes Family [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, Slice of Life, communication through the years, sneaky mums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: After their first meeting, the boys wish that they could write to one another, so they do. Cards and letters are written but not sent. Until Zach and Tony discover 2 old boxes in their move into the Bookshop. Tony is 9 and Zach is 8 when the fic starts.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Us and Them Makes Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Letters from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea rattling around in my brain for a while. Only just now I’ve been able to write. Life, huh?! Getting in the way of writing. Anyway, hoping that I’m back now so, enjoy.

Tony was in the park with his mum when they walked past the little playground where he had met Zach 3 years ago.

“Hey, mum?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Do you remember just before dad left?”

Sarah instinctively tensed, her boy hadn’t really brought up his dad much after that night that Peter had left. She cautiously answered,

“Yes, why, love?” 

“I was thinking about Blue the other day *he had seen a fluffy white cloud on the backdrop of a beautiful clear blue sky* you know? You remember? That little boy I met in the playpark when I was 6.”

Sarah smiled.

“Oh yes. You couldn’t stop talking about your “Fierce Blue”, the boy who had saved you from the “Kraken” which is strange because I remember your father saying that it was a dog barking.”

She nudged her son. Tony rolled his eyes and blushed.

“What about him?”

Tony looked up at his mum with his big golden eyes and he reddened even more. He cleared his throat.

“Well,” he continued, “I thought that I’d write him, maybe a Valentine’s card? Everyone at school does that with friends. It’s not that a big deal, mum.” He looked up at his mum with his eyes wide open, waiting on her reaction. 

She took Tony’s hand and they sat down on a nearby bench. Sarah sighed.

“Oh, my lovely. We don’t have his address or even his full name sweetheart.” Anthony squirmed, he hadn’t meant it like that.

“No, no, no. I know that. I just think *he thought out loud* that it would help me. You know, to process some things.” He had heard his teacher use the word recently.

Sarah smiled and she ruffled his hair. Tony shook his head. 

“Alright love. If it might help sort out your feelings, why not? I don’t see the harm. But what will we do with the cards if we’re not sending them anywhere?”

Tony had already thought about that.

“Maybe you could keep them, you know, for a bit, for later?” Sarah hummed.

“Yes, love. For later then.”

*******************************

A similar conversation was happening across the city, in the Fell household, between the youngest member of the Fell family and his mum.

Mary had promised Zach that she would buy him a Valentine’s card for Red the next time she went out to the shops. He wouldn’t get to write in the card until half term which would be after the day itself. But, it didn’t matter to Zach.

The Valentine’s card was never going to be posted, let alone received and read. It was just an exercise to ease Zach’s mind about his darling Red.  
***********************************

The tradition of both mum’s buying the boys’ cards would go on for years. The cards would be written in, sealed, and then left; in Tony’s case, it would be left on the top shelf behind the tv, in Zach’s case, it would be left on his bookshelves in his own room. The evening of each Valentine’s Day, both mums would whisk the sealed cards away, pencil the year on the envelope and stash them in a box.

As the boys grew so did the boxes. Each mum bought a bigger, sturdier box for the cards to be stored in. Sometimes, Sarah and Mary would find extra cards and letters in the places knew that they would be found safe. The mums diligently handled the items, always pencilling the date on the back and stashing them away in the crowded boxes.

*********************************

When Tony and Zach met each other at College, the letters and cards slowed in their frequency. As now, they could say the words to each other instead of writing them down. The letters and cards were no longer left for the mums to find.

It was not until Zach and Tony had moved in together that Sarah and Mary remembered the boxes. By a twist of fate (or by Sarah and Mary’s meddling) the boxes found themselves in the Bookshop. Anthony’s box was blue and contained everything he had written to his “Blue”. Zach’s box was red and also contained everything he had written to his “Red”.

It was just after New Years that they found the boxes underneath a Christmas blanket, stacked behind the sofa in the back room.

“Hey Zach?”

“Mmmm, my love?”

Tony pointed at the newly revealed boxes, which were behind the sofa.

“What are they and where did they come from?”

Zach stared at the boxes,

“Well, maybe the previous owner left them behind.” Tony looked sceptical.

“Yeah, right. An old bookseller just happened to leave his red and blue glittered boxes behind.”

Zach came up besides him. There was a label on the red one, it said,

“For Red”, he picked up the box, underneath the blue box had a label simply stating,

“For Blue”

Zach and Tony gasped. They knew exactly what was in the boxes. Their mouths hung open. They said, together,

“You too?!”

Zach handed the red box over to Tony and picked up the blue box for himself. They kissed. A blanket was thrown over the floor of the back room as the boys opened their boxes together.


End file.
